


Jiggle

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [96]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Suggested by @native-snowflaken ages ago:You jiggle, Bucky thinks it’s adorable.





	Jiggle

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not the best thing i've written, but it's part of the series so it has to be posted tbh.

Without a doubt part of what originally drew Bucky to you was how soft you were, not in that weird fetishising way, but rather simply because you were adorable and so nonthreatening. Part of him needed that after everything, needed someone he could completely trust not to hurt him, of course that didn’t account for the fact that you had total control of his heart and could crush it at any minute, but I digress. 

The fact was that you were soft and plump and you jiggled as bigger people did. You jiggled when you walked and you jiggled when you talked flamboyantly and you jiggled when you laughed. It was absolutely adorable, Bucky thought it was absolutely adorable. 

There was something so pure about you jiggling when you laughed, the complete happiness that meant you didn’t care, didn’t worry about it and just let it happen that always had him smiling at you wider. 

He wasn’t perfect and he still struggled but, when you laughed, when you jiggled, he could for a moment forget that everything in his life had been shit for the past 70 odd years and could instead focus on the now and the future. 

He could focus on the squish of your cheeks or the movement of your thighs or the way your laughter sounded instead of everything roaming around in his head. 


End file.
